Delya Kazuma
Delya Kazuma(デリアカズマ deriakazuma) is a loyal servant of Mukuro Rokudo and a legendary blader,she sharing body and same powers with Mukuro Rokudo Appearance Delya has a short(her fake body)pineapple hair style,she wear a normal kurokiri genk uniform,the real body of her hasl ong dark blue pineapple hair style,red right eye and blue left eye,she wears a blue-colored kurokiri genk uniform.Her future appearance has new fake red left eye,that eye is to hold the pain when she first time using her taboo on training,she wears a brown tank top, tight blue shorts and a tan cape. She has her visor and dons a gorilla mask on her shoulder (presumably as shoulder armor).Her future clothes changed after she use her taboo,her right eye is covered by eyepatch and she wear a butler uniform. History Delya One day,she lose most of her internal organs and her right eye because saving a Cat from a car accident.In her coma condition,Mukuro's illusion appears and save her by create illusionary organs and copying Mukuro's red eye,Mukuro told her to go to Kurokiri Mansion after she woke up.In there,she meet Ken and later meet Artemis. Fang's revenge arc delya and the other legendary bladers go inside fang's tower and fights fang's team.Delya,mukuro,chris,vania,sakyo and dynamis fights meredy,when they almost lose,delya and mukuro become 1 and defeats meredy.After gingka won against Fang,the dark power make all beyblade in the world is gone and people that trapped in fang tower is 13. Future arc 4 years later,the curse gone and theyre back to theyre real age,Delya and the others get the power of star fragments again but not in beyblade but theyre magic strength.At one day,Margarette is kidnapped by a person that say he is one of grimoire's member,grimoire wants to destroy the world with Margarette's power after grimoire beats Delya and the others.They go to grimoire's base and fights grimoire's member.Delya ande mukuro fights 3rd member of grimoire,Io Hibari.After they won against hibari,they fight Phantom with nara and team and margarette that manage to escape,and they won against them. Chibi OVA Arc Vania make a mistake and fire -20 years bazooka.They all panic but later enjoyed.She wears green dress& love pattern eyepatch but her long pineapple hair become short.She travel the -20 years bazooka world with Mukuro & Chris.When she almost falling from clive,the effect of -20 years bazooka is gone and she falls to Vania's bed. Abilities *'Special Move:Six Paths Of Reincarnation'- Because Mukuro shares Delya's body, she is granted the powers of Six Paths of Reincarnation though so far she is only proficient in Illusion,poison illlusion and summoning animals. *'Cortina Nebbia - '''She is able to create a Mist Barrier from her illusion, that traps anyone in it. When under Mukuro's control, this technique become dangerous. *'Genju Mugaia'''- She combines her illusion with Mukuro's illusion and creates a much more powerful version of Genju Gagaia. *'Poison Illusion:'She creates an illusion that full of poison and co2. *'Thunder':She creates thunder from his hand Relationship '-Mukuro Rokudo' He rescue her life and she become his loyal guardian,he also like her and comment her as sweet,he is the one who give her red eyes and teach her abilities.Delya doesnt mind if mukuro only using her when asked by Ken Otonashi. '-Chris' he is love her and looking Mukuro as rival in love. -Ken Otonashi Ken is Delya's first team friend,he often slap and call her Baka,but always blush when she attenting him.Ken even die because protect her because a mafia's strong attack. -Hideyoshi Kinoshita He is her closest best frriend,even she look at him as a cute girl but he doesnt angry. -Flan Kinoshita She dislike her and Hideyoshi because she is uglier than them,and she hate her because she think her as rival in love even Delya doesnt know it. Trivia *Her bey,Demon Ophiucus is a supporting bey for Ghost Caelum *Delya is the only character that use a Taboo on Future Arc *Her favorite animal is cat. *She never angry except there is someone who wants to kill Mukuro *Her favorite animal is cat. *She and Nara always make a rival face and aura when everytime they met. Image Gallery Ai.jpg Chr.jpg D.jpg C.jpg Delya kazuma.jpg|present delya future delya(after using her taboo).jpg|delya after using her taboo black dress.jpg maid delya.jpg|'maid delya Delya Kazuma.jpg|dleya hold a flower mukuro with.jpg white colour delya.jpg CHROME.jpg|delya's internal organ disappeared because flan destroy her trident chrome.JPG chrome future2.jpg|future delya kazuma younger delya.JPG|young delya delya.JPG Anime10.JPG . Category:Females Category:Kurokiri genk